<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me To Church by ktamatsukami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850266">Take Me To Church</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktamatsukami/pseuds/ktamatsukami'>ktamatsukami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crime Scenes, Domestic Violence, Drama &amp; Romance, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Character Death, Religious Conflict, Religious Discussion, Religious Guilt, Small Towns, Songfic, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktamatsukami/pseuds/ktamatsukami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A seemingly peaceful Christian country town. A religious and traditional family. The immaculate boy whose destiny was the priesthood.</p><p>And the arrival of the mysterious outsider who always seemed to want to tempt him into sin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me To Church</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"My lover's got humor<br/>He's the giggle at a funeral<br/>Knows everybody's disapproval<br/>I should've worshiped him sooner</p><p>If the Heavens ever did speak<br/>He is the last true mouthpiece<br/>Every Sunday's getting more bleak<br/>A fresh poison each week</p><p>"We were born sick", you heard them say it<br/>My church offers no absolutes<br/>He tells me, "Worship in the bedroom"</p><p>The only Heaven I'll be sent to<br/>Is when I'm alone with you<br/>I was born sick, but I love it</p><p>Command me to be well<br/>Amen, Amen, Amen"</p><p>- Hozier (modified)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wheels barely frictioned on the velvety asphalt such was the speed of the vehicle that seemed to fly along that road. </p><p>The long jet-black hair blended with the strong wind as the long path that went beyond the horizon made its curves.</p><p>The surrounding landscapes were transformed by distance. Pastures and plantations gave way to a dense forest, and the increasing atmospheric humidity made the air cold and heavy. Dark clouds were forming in the sky, and with the arrival of twilight the environment seemed almost spectral in nature.</p><p>But he wouldn't mind. The gelidity and thunder of the incipient tempest could not be greater than the fire burning within his heart. The flame of adventure, of liberation. The soul that seemed to scream, breaking chains and allowing its deep pain to be carried along with the storm. </p><p>The motorcycle's severe engine snore was increasingly muffled by the wild noises of the intense storm. As if heaven responded to his fury and mourned beside him, the raven accelerated as much as he could. Life or death, light or shadow... nothing else mattered to him. He had nothing else to lose.</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>To be responsible and assiduous. To be available and considerate. To behave in an exemplary manner. To be careful with one’s clothes, posture and gestures. To be studious. To consider and honour one’s family. To respect all people. To be a loyal and true friend. To never forget one’s prayers. </p><p>Each of the commandments was followed daily by the young acolyte, whose immaculate white tunic seemed to shine in contrast to the dark skin. He spared no smiles and sweet words for anyone crossing his path, so that his almost angelic aura attracted the respect and admiration of many. </p><p>At the end of the daily liturgies, he would always put himself in the deepest and most sincere prayer. Kneeling before the altar, he exposed the depths of his being before God, allowing him to feel the unbreakable connection with all His divine work. In such daily moments of prayer, he could finally free himself from the social ties inevitably linked to the tough responsibilities and open his heart. </p><p>And his heart mourned. </p><p>Behind the long, silky brown hair stuck in a perfect bun, the light, serene movements and the cheerful expression that transpired purity and candour, there was a soul punished for not understanding itself and the grief of those around it. It was becoming more and more difficult to ignore that growing anguish in his chest, and the heavy burden of innocence did not even let him realize what was afflicting him so much. </p><p>Feeling the tears running down his face, he begged the Lord for a light, in a strong unconscious despair not to give in to the doubts he barely knew he had. He was awakened from his quasi-trance, which lasted for a time that he had not even been able to count, when the thunders signaling the arrival of a storm echoed through the walls of the deserted church, already darkened by the arrival of twilight. </p><p>When leaving the sanctuary, the heavy rain had already taken over the small town, and it was not possible to see a single living soul on the perimeter around the square where the old church was located. In a thoughtless act, he placed himself in the midst of the storm, feeling the cold wind and the abundant water drain through his hair and clothes. He closed his eyes and allowed all those conflicting feelings to go away along with the freezing rain, while he was reluctant to admit his own joy in performing that little act of rebellion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>